Puppy Dog Eyes
by The Sacred and Profane
Summary: Reno gets a puppy as a gift. He loves it but what does Tifa think about it? ReTi oneshot for FaerieFighter009.


Puppy Dog Eyes

Puppy Dog Eyes

AN: I own nothing in this story. This is for FaerieFighter009 so enjoy! Please R&R.

Tifa didn't know why they had done it. I mean she could see Yuffie doing something like this but Vincent? The barmaid was referring to the newest addition to her life: a golden retriever puppy that was only nine months old. Her fiancé had been the one to actually receive the puppy as a gift but since they were living together Tifa had to deal with it as well.

Reno had been ecstatic and absolutely adored the puppy, who he named Chance. Now Chance was cute with his floppy ears and big brown eyes but Tifa was sure the dog was jealous of her for taking Reno's attention away from him. There was something in its eyes when they looked at her that was a little disturbing. Which was why she wasn't exactly thrilled with Reno's suggestion this morning.

The night before had been host to various acts of lovemaking and as much as Tifa loved to snuggle with Reno she loved how he challenged her in bed even more. So when the rays of dawn warmed her face and caused her to open her eyes, she was very happy. Her arms were wrapped around Reno tightly and he was staring at her with a tired but happy smile on his face.

"Mmmm good morning…" Tifa said, kissing him on the lips. Once they broke apart from their lip lock Reno started to get up but Tifa wouldn't let go of him. "And where do you think you're going?" She asked, snuggling into his side.

"I have that meeting today, remember?"

"I forgot…" Tifa replied in a dejected tone. Whatever plans she had made were now useless. Reno placed a kiss on her cheek and smiled at her again.

"Now don't get all depressed on me. I'll be home by 4:00 and plus you get to watch Chance so you won't be alone."

"Oh joy…" Tifa said sarcastically under her breath.

"What did you say?" Reno asked.

"Nothing…just go take your shower but hurry home today, alright?" Reno nodded and kissed her on the lips once more.

"You're the greatest babe!"

So here Tifa was, sitting at the kitchen table, a list in her hands. Yes Reno had given her a list of things to do with Chance while he was away. Speaking of Chance, the puppy was currently eating his breakfast, his little tail wagging every which way. Tifa looked down at the first item on the list:

_1. Take Chance on a walk._

So Tifa got out his leash and called him over to her. Placing the tiny collar around his neck, she went outside, being sure to grab several paper bags just in case. Things got off to a good start when Chance did his business right away but Tifa thought it was best if she took him out a bit longer than usual.

Unfortunately it soon started to rain. And not a relaxing spring rain either. This rain was surely a sign of the Apocalypse. Water was everywhere, soaking Tifa to the bone. Chance was barely keeping up with the martial artist and his little body was shivering and shaking all over. He gave a little bark and Tifa looked down at him. She couldn't resist the way he looked at her so she ended up picking him up and wrapping him in her shirt, trying to keep him as warm as possible.

Once they reached home, Tifa let Chance down and the puppy bounded into the living room; leaving paw prints every where he walked. Tifa groaned in annoyance then and went upstairs to take a hot bath.

"This is the life…" Tifa murmured to herself, sinking into the warm water, foamy white bubbles surrounding her. But as soon as she was comfortable she heard the pitter patter of tiny paws and heard Chance enter the bedroom. A few moments later she heard a faint tinkling noise and then silence. After drying herself off, Tifa stepped out into the bedroom.

Chance had peed all over her newest dress. Even worse was the fact that it was a pale white color. Now it was yellow and white. In the middle of this mess was Chance, laying on his belly, tail wagging and floppy ears moving around. Tifa wanted nothing more than to neuter the little puppy right there but if she did that she'd end up sleeping on the couch for the rest of the year. Glaring at the little devil, Tifa quickly got dressed and checked the list.

_2. Give Chance a bath._

This didn't seem too difficult to the barmaid. So she picked up Chance and took him to the kitchen. Taking the blue plastic puppy bathtub Reno had bought out; she filled it with water and sat Chance in it. He didn't like that, not one bit. As soon as his fur touched the water Chance tried to jump out, body twisting and writhing, searching for any possible escape.

But Tifa wouldn't allow it. With one hand she held the squirming canine and got out the puppy loofah, quickly placing some soap on it and scrubbing at Chance as fast as she could. Once she was finished Chance was slick and wet all over. Tifa then set him on the towel beside the bathtub and started to dry him off. But Chance put a stop to that by shaking himself wildly, water getting all over Tifa. She now smelt like wet dog.

Muttering curses to all puppies, Tifa took out the list and looked at the last item on it.

_3. Put on the Mickey Mouse costume._

Now most people would assume this was a joke that Reno was pulling on Tifa but she knew differently. Reno had actually purchased a Mickey Mouse costume specifically for the entertainment of Chance. He had watched an episode of _The Dog Whisperer_ and they recommended that it was best for their puppy's psychology if their owners periodically dressed up as popular cartoon characters. And Reno, being a bit gullible, believed every word of it.

To Tifa the theory was a load of hogwash and Chance didn't even seem to care at all. But she was willing to put up with anything for love so she got on the red shorts and slid into the costume. The large headpiece was stifling and she could barely see thanks to the screen that consisted of Mickey's mouth.

After moving around the house in that stupid costume for half an hour, Tifa felt ready to die of embarrassment but just then the door opened and Reno entered. Chance rushed towards his master and barked loudly, his tail looking like it would fly off due to its speed. Tifa took off the head piece and gave Reno a tired smile.

"How was it?" Reno asked. At that Tifa couldn't keep up the façade any longer. She glared at the puppy and walked towards Reno, gloved hands on hips.

"It was horrible. That little demon has to go! He peed on my favorite dress Reno. I can't put up with this anymore." Reno took all this in and sighed.

"I suppose I have gone overboard with my puppy obsession, huh?" Tifa nodded and Reno looked at Chance. "But what are we going to do with him? We can't just leave him on the street."

"We'll send him to someone." Tifa replied.

"Who would take him?" Reno asked. Tifa gave her fiancé a devilish smirk, much like his own.

"I have an idea…"

* * *

Rude had just managed to fall to sleep when he was suddenly woken up by his wife shaking him.

"Wake up! You're not going to believe what Reno and Tifa sent us!"

"Mmmmf…" was Rude's articulate reply. Elena bent down then and when she came back up Rude saw the squirming puppy in her arms. Its floppy ears were going everywhere and its brown eyes were the picture of innocence. But Rude felt something was different about this puppy, something…disturbing.

"Isn't he the cutest?! I think his name should be Bobby Corwen!" Elena said, hugging the puppy tighter and squealing like a teeny bopper. Rude's eyebrow twitched as the puppy leapt at him; little paws scratching his brand new sunglasses.

* * *

Tifa was ecstatic. Chance was out of her life, hopefully forever, and Reno was treating her to a dinner at her favorite diner. With a belly full of food and a smile on her face, Tifa couldn't be happier. Getting out of her chair, she went to go deliver the cash to the hostess when she spied a penny on the ground. As soon as she bent over to grab it, she knew nothing could go wrong.

RIPPP!!

The sound of tearing fabric seemed to be magnified throughout the diner and Tifa's Hello Kitty panties were on full display to the viewing public. Her whole body started to turn red and Reno quickly walked up to her, a hand wrapping around her middle.

"It looks like Chance chewed on some of your jeans." The Turk commented. Tifa didn't respond. She was far too mortified for that. Together with Reno, the fighter left the diner after paying and headed for home.

The package waiting for them on the doorstep made Tifa nervous. It was from Yuffie and Vincent once again. Opening it, she feared the worst. What she saw instead was the most adorable thing ever.

A tiny gray kitten sat in the box, its wide green eyes boring into Tifa's. Tifa picked up the tiny little feline and it mewed.

"It's so cute!" Tifa nearly squealed.

"Babe don't you think it's a little early to be getting another pet… but whatever Reno was going to say next was cut off by Tifa's glare.

"We're keeping it." She then checked the kitten and determined its gender. "I mean we're keeping her and that's final Reno, understand?" Reno nodded and followed after his fiancé, noticing the eerie way the kitten seemed to stare at him.


End file.
